The invention relates to a vibrator roller for soil compaction. The vibration roller comprises an undercarriage having two roller drums disposed one after the other in a direction of travel and optionally embodied as a pair, and having front and rear imbalance generators associated with the roller drums in the form of rotating weights revolving out of phase by 180.degree., which subject the roller drums and the undercarriage to a vibrational motion. The vibrator roller also comprises a superstructure which includes at least a drive motor, control elements and the usual equipment, the superstructure being supported by the undercarriage via elastic resilient pads.
Numerous embodiments of vibrator rollers are known. When phase displacement of 180.degree. between the front and rear imbalance generators is used, the purpose is to assure that one roller drum--the front and rear drum in alternation--will always be pressed against the earth during the revolution of the imbalance generators. As a result, the vibrator roller is easy to steer and can also drive up slopes, or in other words is a good climber.